Rightful Heir
by Miarka
Summary: I wrote this a long time ago, but I never uploaded it until now. Jim meets a beautiful young girl by the name of Katherine Johnson, but she has a very deep and dark secret. Jim/OC. Please read and review. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Katherine Johnson stared up in awe at the huge ship she was standing on, The Legacy. Recovering herself she headed for the galley, it was early morning and the ship was not to be launched until late afternoon so Katherine had plenty of time to catch up with her old friend Long John Silver.

Arriving in the galley Katherine was greeted by Silver and offered a drink, which she accepted. For the next few hours Katherine sat at one of the mess halls benches while Silver prepared meals for the crew and exchanged stories over what one another had been doing in the months since they had last seen each other.

Silver had always been good to Katherine. They had known each other since Katherine was just a little girl. Silver had always severed as a comfort to Katherine and a getaway from her strict family. Yet despite Silver being the person Katherine trusted most she still never shared with him the family secret.

* * *

Jim Hawkins was frustrated. His first space voyage, which was happening all because of him and the map, and he was having to work down in the kitchen.

But when Jim was shoved down into galley by Mr Arrow he laid eyes on a beautiful young girl sitting on the bench in the kitchen. He starred at her, her brown hair flowing down past her shoulders, her greyish cream coloured skin and her large deep eyes that seemed to hold a dark secret.

Katherine noticed a boy looking at her and turned to look, he was really quiet lovely, with brown hair, a warm smile and the most wonderful eyes.

Jim disliked Silver instantly, there was defiantly something wrong with him, it couldn't be just chance that a cyborg turns up right after Jim was warned about one. But he never he suspected the dangers of Katherine.

"Hey" said Jim.

"Err, hi" replied Katherine.

"What's your name?"

"Katherine Johnson."

"I'm Jim Hawkins."

"And I doctor Dilbert Doppler, funder of this voyage."

"Pleasure to meet you." Katherine smiled, trying very hard not to giggle at the doctor's ridiculous suit.

"Miss Johnson, may I remind you that your post is up on deck, the boy's is down here."

"Of course sorry sir."

Mr Arrow led the doctor away, and Katherine slowly trailed behind them.

"What's with the suit?" asked Katherine as she past Jim.

"I honestly don't know" laughed Jim "I'd better get over there." He nodded to the kitchen where Silver was back to cooking.

"Yeah, me up there." She flicked her eyes upwards. "Guess I'll see you around, Jim."

"Yeah, see ya."


	2. Chapter 2

Silver entered the mess hall where the rest of the crew were awaiting him. "So we're all here, ten."

Onus slithered down the stairs and up to a table "excuse me."

Silver wondered through the mess hall past some of the crew.

Now if yer'll pardon my plain speakin gentlemen are yer all..." Silver changed his hand to sharp sword and yelled "stark ravin totally blinking daft? After all me laborin gettin us hired as an upstandin crew yer want to blow the whole mutiny before it's time?" Silver turned to stare Scroop in the face.

Katherine stood at the bottom of the steps and smiles wickedly as Silver terrified the crew.

"The boy was sniffing about" hissed Scroop.

"You just stick to ta plan yer bug brained twit. As for the boy I'll run him so ragged he won't have time ta tink."


	3. Chapter 3

Silver stirred a pot of stew while Katherine sat on top of the counter next to him.

"So Katie what brings ya to me this find sailing day?"

"Well, I understand that Captain has put Jim Hawkins in your charge."

"Yer, and why is of interest to you now Katie?"

"Well I was wondering if you could put us together for a job some time."

"Oh, ya like tis lad, do ya?"

"Well...he seems a nice boy and I'd like to get to know him."

"I'll see what I can do. Now off with yer Katie I aspect ya've got plenty work ta do."

Katherine wondered out and Silver gave a small knowing smile unseen by her.


	4. Chapter 4

"-So from telling me all those stories, he then promised that one day he'd find Treasure Planet and when he brought it all back he'd share it with me. But here I am now going on that adventure myself."

"I bet you didn't see that one coming" laughed Jim.

He and Katherine had been put to work together polishing the long boats down in the hull of the ship.

"Wish Silver would be the same to me" said Jim thinking of how much hard work Silver had been giving him recently.

"Oh he's only trying to keep you motivated; you'll see his good side come through."

Katherine stood up and looked around the hull "we done it all quickly. Should get extra time off."

"I don't suppose you wanna take one out do ya?" said Jim leaning back on the side of the boat and glancing around him.

"We won't get in trouble?"

"Only if we're caught, and let's face it everyone's busy working right now."

"Well all right then. Take her away Mister Hawkins."

Jim jumped up a huge grin on his face and set the long boat lose. Before Katherine knew it she was out of the hull and speeding through the sky with Jim at the controls.

"Wanna see how fast this thing can go?" asks Jim excitedly.

"You be my guest."

Jim punched a few buttons grabbed the controls and rocketed forward at great speed. Katherine clutched onto the side as they sawed through the sky, and then screamed with joy as Jim span the entire boat. Jim then slowed the boat down as they reached the Crystal nebula.

"Wow" said Katherine standing up in the boat as it came to a stop.

Jim stood up beside Katherine and looked out onto the nebula in front of them. He didn't say anything just stared out. Jim's hand brushed Katherine's and he closed it tightly around her hand. They looked out together neither one said a word just stood there gazing into the nebula hand in hand like it was the most common thing in the universe. Finally the current brings them past and they move again.

"We should head back to ship" said Jim

"Yeah, let's go"

They turned around and moved back, coming up to the ship and bringing the long boat in.

"Well seems like we've done our part in sailing then" said Katherine flopping down into the boat.

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Jim settling down beside her.

"I don't really know myself."

Jim chuckled and looked at her, Katherine looked back and for a moment all they had was each other. Then suddenly they heard the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Are the pair of you still at it?" asked Captain Amila striding into the hull.

"Almost done Captain" replied Jim having scrambled up from where he was sitting.

"If it's taken you this long I'd aspect the whole place to be gleaming right now. Hurry up both of you there is plenty more work to be done." Captain Amila strode out of the hull.

Jim sighed "well guess I'll get back to the galley."

"Yeah, I should get on."

"So, see ya later some time?"

"Sure see you later."


	5. Chapter 5

Jim couldn't believe what he'd just found out, Silver was a pirate? But he knew he had to act. Jim suddenly darted forward and jammed the pick he was holding into Silvers leg "me too."

He ran across the deck and slammed straight into Katherine.

"Ahh" exclaimed Katherine.

"Kate" said Jim realising it was her and pulling her up "Kate come on we gotta go."

"Jim, wha-what is it? Go were?"

"I'll explain but come on."

Katherine heard the urgency in Jim's voice and promptly followed him to Captain Amila's state room.

"Pirates on my ship I'll see they all hang" yelled Amila in her state room. She tossed a gun to Doc "doctor familiar with these?"

"Oh I've seen, well I've read" Doc accidently shot a lamp on the wall "err no, no, no I'm not."

Amila rolled her eyes then threw the map to Jim "Mr Hawkins defend this with your life."

Morph caught the map in mid air.

"Morph gimme that" yelled Jim prising the map away from Morph.

"Now then, stand back everyone" called Amila aiming her gun at the floor; she fired "now, move it."

Amila, Jim, Katherine and Doc all ran down the inner working of the ship and into hanger bay. They climbed into a longboat and readied themselves for attack.

Morph suddenly grabbed the map from Jim's hand.

"Morph no" yelled Jim jumping out of the longboat after him.

"Jim" yelled Katherine and climbed out after him.

The pirates busted through the door as Jim and Katherine ran down the planks after Morph.

"Morph, here Morph" called Jim.

Silver spotted them "Morph, Morphy com ere" he called.

"Morph, Morph bring it here Morph come here."

"Com ere, Com ere."

"Morph, over here."

Morph started getting very confused over who he was supposed to go to.

"Com t'er ya dad."

"Come here, boy, Morph."

"Com on."

"Morph, Morph, Morph."

"Morphy."

"MORPH" yelled Jim now positively angry at the pink blob.

Morph spotted a pile of rope and dived into it. Silver lunched for the rope but was held back by his leg. Suddenly Katherine grabbed the map and gave Silver a knowing look like she was trying to tell him something, Silver understood.

Katherine shunted the map into Jim's chest "here" she yelled and ran back along the plank.

"Now" ordered Amila.

She and Doc shot the cables and the longboat tumbled through. Jim and Katherine jumped for the longboat only Katherine made it Jim clung onto the side and was pulled in by Doc.

* * *

They landed with trouble on the planet's floor. Part of Amila's ribs had broken and the map had turned out to be Morph, the true map was back on the Legacy. It was then they noticed another longboat containing the pirates flying over head.

"We need a more defensible position" stated Amila. She handed Jim a gun "Mr Hawkins, Miss Johnson scout ahead."

Jim took the gun "Aye Captain."


End file.
